Various carrier devices are presently utilized for transporting heavy or bulky items, such as luggage. The devices may be collapsible to enable convenient storage and transport of the carrier. Carriers are manufactured largely with a large number of metal parts which require machinery and must be fastened together. Considerable time and expense is involved in the manufacture of such devices. Further, the metal parts on carriers of the prior art contribute to scratching or marring of the luggage or other parcels being carried, as well as adding considerably to their weight.
One carrier includes a collapsible handle connected to a metallic transverse bar by means of a metallic slide bracket. A pair of wheels are mounted to the bar, one proximate each end, and a pair of metallic legs are pivotably connected to the bar, also with one proximate each end. A flexible chain is connected between the handle and each end of the transverse bar. This carrier may exhibit one or more types of binding, which can restrict its ability to collapse. For example, the metal slide bracket may bind with the metal transverse bar over which it slides. Also, occasional lubrication may thus be required to enable binding-free operation.
Also, opposite sides of the bracket, sandwiched about the bar, may be squeezed together, thereby hindering folding or collapsing of the carrier. Binding may also be caused by rotation of the chain elements. The lowermost link piece of each chain, which is typically attached to the transverse bar by a rivet or similar fastener, may rotate relative to the fastener. Or the adjacent link piece attached to the lowermost piece may be twisted relative to the lowermost piece. Such twisting and turning of the link pieces tends to snag or jam the entire chain and prevents easy folding of the handle with respect to the transverse bar.
The foldable metal legs lack a degree of flexibility and may be permanently bent or broken by heavy items. Further, the collapsible handle of the carrier may exhibit a tendency of collapsing too easily. In order to remedy this a tight interference fit has been provided between the lower end of one handle section and the upper end of the adjacent handle section. This tight interference fit is effected when the adjacent handle sections are extended relative to each other. However, such a tight fit tends to restrict the ability of the upper handle section to rotate relative to the lower section. Maneuverability of the carrier is thus hindered.